The Experiment
by Black Duck
Summary: After a short battle with Doctor Light, the Teen Titans are relaxing at the Tower, when they are suddenly sucked through a portal and dropped right into the middle of an experiment! I do not own the Teen Titans.
1. Chapter 1

**The Experiment**

**Chapter 1 - You're Not My Weapons!**

Kayin slowly felt his way through the darkened corridor, stubbing his toe on the occasional loose rock.

"When is this trial supposed to start?" he grumbled.

Walking further, he moved out of the corridor and into an expansive lighted area. He stopped when he heard a soft **'click'**. A loud scraping sound started. A door was opening! Then, he saw it. In the doorway stood a large, mechanical thing, roughly 6 feet tall and resembling a cross between a spider and a cricket. At last! An enemy! Grinning, he opened his personal dimension portal and held out his hand to draw the appropriate weapon, but instead of the satisfying **'slap'** of his palm against the weapon, he heard a high-pitched scream…

The Titans had just finished breakfast and were in the common room, indulging in their favorite habits, when Raven suddenly sat bolt upright.

Starfire was the first to notice and asked, "Raven, what is the ma…"

A wide-eyed Raven interrupted her, saying simply, "Something strange is about to happen."

As if on cue, a portal opened near Cyborg. Instinctively, he moved away from it, dragging Bumblebee along with him.

He started to say, "What in the name of…?", but it came out "EEERRRAAAGGGHHHH!" as he and Bumblebee were pulled through the portal. Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire and Robin were also sucked in as they moved forward to help Cyborg.

After falling through the multicolored portal for what seemed like forever, they all popped out, their screams stopping abruptly upon landing in a disheveled pile at Kayin's feet.

Kayin, now in a panic, screamed, "**Who are you? Explain your presence! You're NOT one of my weapons! I need a weapon!**". However, what the Titans heard was "**Jina lako nani? Unatoka wapi! Ninya ne SI changu silaha! Ninahitaji silaha!**"

Seeing and recognizing the puzzlement on the Titans' faces, Kayin quickly turned away to face his mechanical antagonist.

He charged, screaming, **"Uko tu mosi! (You are only the first!) Nitangoja bila silaha! (I will stop you without weapons!)"**.

The giant insect reared up on two hind legs and gained another 5 feet of height. Looking down at Kayin and making a disturbing chattering sound, he moved in to attack.

Robin, the first to recover from their inter-dimensional journey, started to scream, "Titans, GO!", until he realized that he had no idea of what they was doing in this place, how they got there or who the enemy is.

When he lowered his hand, Cyborg asked, "Aren't we going to help him?"

Robin replied, "No."

Cyborg shot back, "Why not? He's obviously in trouble and needs help fighting that whatever it is! On top of that, he's probably the reason we're here!"

Robin calmly said, "You're right on two counts. He is in trouble. He is probably the reason we are here. But it doesn't look as though he needs any help to fight that thing. And he may be the reason we're here, but you saw the look on his face, didn't you? He was as surprised as we were to see us pop out of that hole in space."

Raven added, "I sensed that he was surprised by **us**, **not** the portal. He was probably expecting something else."

The Titans watched in silence as the lone warrior fought the mechanical beast. They heard him chant a single word, then strike at a part of the monster.

"**Magoti (Knees)."**

Kayin deftly maneuvered into position and then struck the creature directly on its left kneecap with an open palm, breaking it and causing the creature to stumble and fall on its left side. Shrieking in pain (or whatever the mechanical equivalent is), the beast tried to maneuver itself to stand on its center set of legs and resume the attack. But before it could stand, Kayin had used the creature's prone form as a pommel horse and vaulted across to its exposed midsection.

The warrior then said **"Matumbo (Stomach)"** and struck the insectoid's stomach with a closed fist, causing a gaping hole that a thick dark fluid rushed from. The beast then started flailing madly, trying to hit Kayin before he was able to jump out of its reach, to no avail.

Kayin then said **"Shingo (Neck)"**. Screaming **"Salimu roho! (Give the ghost!)"**, he charged the creature, running towards it with arms outstretched. Avoiding the sharp pincers, he reached under its neck with one arm to brace its head, and then slammed his other arm onto the beast's neck with all the force he could muster, separating the neck from the rest of the body. The green glow in the head's eyes slowly faded as the decapitated monster clattered to the rocky floor, deactivated. Kayin threw the head at the carcass then turned to face the Titans.

There was a bright flash behind the warrior as the remains dissolved into a shimmering mass of dust.

As he walked toward the group, they finally got a chance to see, **really **see, what Kayin looked like. He was tall, olive skinned and fit, but not overly muscular. His black uniform was emblazoned with a red crest that had what looked like a snake in the center.

His face…well, his face seemed different for each person that looked at him.

Starfire saw a mask, Bumble Bee saw a red patch over one eye, Raven saw pointed ears, Robin saw bright green eyes, Beast Boy saw purple hair and Cyborg, well…Cyborg only saw what his electronic eyes saw, which was nothing special, just a non-descript man in a black suit…. with large brown eyes.

Starfire had a far-away look in her eyes when she said "**Magnificent**".

Robin gave her a sideways glance and asked in a low growl, "What did you say?"

Starfire then said (a little nervously, I might add), "A magnificent…. **fighter**! Yes, a magnificent fighter. It did not take him long to defeat the large bug! You were correct in believing that such a **fine** man would not need our help, friend Robin!" Starfire then gave Robin her brightest smile as a single bead of sweat formed on her forehead and raced down the side of her face.

Bumble Bee just sighed loudly and smiled, earning her a hard glance from Cyborg.

Something then exploded behind them, and Raven quickly pulled up her hood. A sad look flashed across Beast Boy's face and his ears drooped a little, but he said nothing.

Kayin stood before the Titans, pointed at himself and said, "Kayin", then pointed at Robin and waited.

Robin first introduced the Titans as a group, spreading his arms and saying "Teen Titans". He then pointed to each of them in turn, stating their names. He then turned to Raven, saying, "Do you have a spell that you can use to help us understand each other?"

Raven, staring at Kayin, said nothing.

Beast Boy nudged her, causing another small explosion, and said "Rae, spell, talking?"

She glared at Beast Boy, growling "Don't call me Rae", then, "Yes, hold on a moment." Raven held her arms out and chanted, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos." Black light slid over all for a moment.

Cyborg asked, "What did you say your name is, again?"

The warrior answered, "Landon."

Beast Boy thought it strange that Landon's name was not the same in both languages.

Raven rolled her eyes and explained, "Names mean different things in different languages. For instance, Garfield, means battlefield or triangle field in Old English. The Greek name Aristotle and the Jewish name Nir also mean battlefield."

Beast Boy, embarrassed, shot back, "Ok, you're so smart, what's **_his_** name mean?"

Raven replied, "Landon means 'long-awaited'."

Beast Boy, defeated, said, "Alright, you win…**now and forever I am the stupid one! Are you satisfied?**"

Raven grinned slightly and said, "No."

Beast Boy replied, "Well I am. I finally got you to smile.", and quickly moved away before Raven could come back with a retort or fling him into the nearest wall.

Landon, watching this exchange, smiled briefly and turned his attention to Robin and Starfire, who were moving forward.

Robin said, "Good to meet you, Landon."

Starfire volunteered, "Your fighting style is most impressive. Do you think you could teach me a little of your art of fighting?"

Robin sighed inwardly, thinking, "She's** never** asked me to show her **anything**. I'm not that impressive, I suppose."

He was astonished and cheered by Landon's answer, though, when he said, "No, I cannot. We don't know each other well enough, and you'll probably be back where you came from before we do."

Confused, Starfire turned away and moved back to the rest of the group, wondering out loud, "But we are both warriors. What more is there to know?" Beast Boy snickered a bit and walked away whistling when he felt Starfire's glare on the back of his head.

When Cyborg noticed that Bumble Bee was still gazing at Landon (slightly drooling, I might add), he tried to get her attention by asking, "Hey, how about them Mets, eh?"

Bumble Bee slowly tore her eyes away from Landon long enough to say (after wiping the drool from her mouth), "Sparky, you know I hate baseball!"

Cyborg then asked, without thinking, "Then why did you go to the game with me last week?"

Bumble Bee replied, also without thinking, "I didn't have anything better to do, and I felt…. sorry…. for…. Oh, **God**, I'm **sorry**! That didn't come out rig…."

Turning away, Cyborg interrupted her with, "Too late…. Look at the bright side. At least you don't have to **worry** yourself with 'The Tin Man's' **feelings** any longer."

Meanwhile, slightly bolstered, Robin took over the conversation. "Do you have any idea how we got here? Or how we can get back?"

"Back to where?" Landon asked.

"Back to Earth.", Robin replied.

Landon's eyes narrowed before he said, "This **is** Earth."

It got quiet enough to hear the sound of four more necks turning to look at Landon after this statement.

From Cyborg: "Where on Earth are we? The only thing I can tell from my sensors is that we're too deep underground for me to use GPS to determine our location."

From Landon: "On the United Continent."

From the Others: "What?!?"

After a bit of thoughtful silence, from Beast Boy: "Dude! What year is this?"

From a surprised Raven: "Very good question. Was that skill or luck?"

From a smirking Beast Boy: "You'll know as soon as Landon answers the question."

"The year is 12 UC." After letting that statement roll around in the Titans' heads for a moment, Landon finished the answer with, "Twelve years after the reformation of the world's land masses back into Pangea."

Beast Boy then pulled at a pair of non-existent suspenders and said with a smirk, "Skill. See, I got two questions answered at the same time. I think this IS our Earth, but WAY into the future. Our continents ARE drawing back together, but it would take probably millions of years for this to happen. And before you ask, I heard my parents talking about this a long time ago. They thought the continent was Atlantis before it broke up."

Landon replied, "You are correct and incorrect. The 'Reassembling' as it was called, was the result of a cataclysm that happened about 100 years ago. Most human accomplishments were lost and the knowledge of them destroyed. Most of the people and animals were killed. Where there were once billions, there are now a few hundred thousand remaining."

Cyborg asked, "What was the year of the cataclysm?"

"2024 BUC", said Landon.

Robin whispered, "This can't be our Earth, Beast Boy."

"Dude, why not?"

"Because they would have found a way to stop it."

Landon asked, "They?"

Starfire, Cyborg and Bumblebee simultaneously blurted, "The Justice League! Superman, Batman, you know…."

Landon's left eyebrow nearly disappeared into his hairline as he said, "Oh. No, there have never been people with those names or titles here, although my father has told me of some of the fantasies that have been written before the Cataclysm occurred. As a matter of fact, he told me that he used to write stories of his own. He didn't elaborate, though. All the more reason to find out how you got here and get you back where you came from." The warrior then turned and moved toward a panel a few meters away.

"Before you ask," he said, "You need to know that I am not the one to answer your questions. The people who can are waiting for me at the end of this obstacle course. I must prove myself worthy to be a colonist. Please follow and stay behind me. I don't know your capabilities and cannot protect you unless I know where you are."

And with that, he punched a few buttons on the panel and moved through the door, leaving the bewildered Titans with their fingers raised and mouths open.

After Raven lowered her hand and closed her mouth, she glanced over at Beast Boy and said, "What are you waiting for, lightning to strike twice? Close your mouth, he's gone, already."

Beast Boy retorted, "What is with you, Raven? How come every word that flies out of your mouth lately has to do with insulting me? You haven't said a kind word to me since yesterday morning!"

Raven thought for a while. When her eyes had shifted to a slightly reddish tinge, she glared at Beast Boy and growled, "Oh. Yesterday morning. The day your meddling caused me to shatter my** favorite tea mug?** **The one with Mad Commodore Decker's face on it? That yesterday morning?"**

Beast Boy shot back, "Oh, **please**! You're still not over that? I said I was sorry and you **still** threw me out the window so hard, if I couldn't shift and fly, I would have landed in the **bay**!

When Raven smirked a bit, he started screaming. "Oh, now the thought of me being **hurt** makes you smile? Well, no more happy time for you, **Raaaaeeeee**!"

And with that, Beast Boy turned on his heel and strode to the opposite wall, mumbling something to the effect of, "Cup was **cracked anyway**…crack made him look like he was wearing a **freaking eye patch** anyhow. Never even **used** that cup till **yesterday**."

His stride was slowed a little at this thought, "She really doesn't care much for me at all."

He stopped at the far wall and stared at the door that Landon had just passed through. Oooooh, Beast Boy was **mad**.

Raven started to worry a bit, but decided that Beast Boy would get over it, as usual. Not today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Who's That Girl?**

The other four Titans watched this exchange, a wide smile spreading across Robin and Cyborg's faces. After grinning at each other for a few seconds, Cyborg detached a small, metallic ring from one of his side panels and wore it like a monocle.

Cyborg then said (in a sad British accent), "Robin, old chap, what do you suppose is the matter with those two?"

Robin replied (in an even worse British accent), "Unknown, old bean. However, I do seem to remember reading somewhere that only people who are, eh, what's the term again? Oh, yes, '_seriously crushing on each other_' could ever get _that_ angry!"

Cyborg replied, "Oh, I see. You believe it to be a simple lovers' quarrel then, eh?"

Robin answered, "Yes. Quite."

They both then started snickering, then shuddering, then outright laughing so hard, they were slightly bent over, holding their sides.

Until they heard a low rumbling sound.

They both stopped and looked at each other, eyes widening because of the single acidic drop of fear that splashed on their hearts.

The sound grew louder.

Their eyes darted around the room, searching for some type of shelter from certain doom. Just as they found something to dive behind, there was a loud '_CRACK_'.

First he smelt it, then he _felt_ it. As Robin started running around the room in a screaming panic, beating out the flames that erupted on his butt from the lightning strike, Cyborg tried to dive behind the nearest pillar.

He didn't make it. He was paralyzed by the bolt in mid-air, frozen in such a position that when he fell to the ground, he rocked a little, back and forth, creaking like a rocking chair leg, before finally falling over on his side.

Starfire ran to Robin, helping him put out the flames. Once they were out, she examined his bare butt for injury while he laid face down on the ground. Raising his cape to get a better view, she was pleased that 'friend Robin' was not seriously injured. She was also happy that their cheeks were now more similar in color. Robin, feeling an unnerving draft, turned and caught Starfire staring at his butt.

Indignant, Robin said, "What the.. HEY! Star! What's the big idea?"

As _her_ cheeks started to burn, Starfire blurted, "I…I was checking you for damage, friend Robin!" As she reluctantly lowered Robin's cape, she looked to Raven for support.

Raven snorted, "Sh' yeah right. Get a room." And promptly pulled up her hood, amused just enough to blow a small hole in the rock wall a few feet from Beast Boy.

Beast Boy sighed and grumbled, "She's _still_ tryin' to hurt me."

Bumblebee, meanwhile, was using one of her electromagnetic stingers to draw excess static electricity from Cyborg to allow him to move. He was _highly_ embarrassed. He wasn't angry because he thought he probably deserved it. Playing with Raven was like poking a stick at a caged lion and not noticing when the cage door swung open. But sometimes, he felt he just _had_ to do it. However, Cyborg did _not_ believe he deserved the excessive amount of derisive laughter coming from Bumblebee.

So when she succeeded in returning his freedom of movement, he got up and said, in a cold and polite tone, "Thank you, ma'am." And moved towards his best friend to apologize.

A subdued Bumblebee hugged herself and shivered just a bit.

Meanwhile, Robin, using one of the aforementioned pillars as strategic cover, removed his leotard and used it as a makeshift diaper, covering the hole in his pants.

Cyborg walked over to Beast Boy and said, "Sorry, BB. I just thought it would be a good way to ease some of the tension in here. And," he continued, "If Raven had a hint that you liked her, she may see through to ease up on you a bit."

Beast Boy turned to glare at Cyborg, but couldn't maintain the look. "Its ok, Cy. With all the prankin' that goes back and forth between us, this is just normal. I get you, you get Robin, and Robin gets me, its all good.

It's Raven that bothers me.

I _know_ that messin' with her is like walkin' thru a minefield blindfolded, but all the ones_ I _step on blow up **_and_** throw nails. But I used to think it'd all be worth it if I could just get her to see somethin' other than an _idiot_ when she looks at me.

She frowns when she has to heal me.

Its like I cause her pain just by walking towards her.

And I'm tired of it.

I won't cause her _any… more… pain_."

And before Cyborg could reply, Beast Boy turned on his heel and headed for the door that Landon passed through a few minutes before.

Raven, sensing a sudden troubling mood shift in Beast Boy, started towards him, but stopped when Beast Boy screamed, "Trouble!" and ran through the door.

Everything seemed to happen at once. A few seconds after Beast Boy passed through the door and out of sight, there was a flash of light, a high-pitched scream and the unmistakable sound of metal on metal. The Titans rushed forward, but before they could get to the door, a green lion hurtled through the doorway, changing back to Beast Boy as it sailed through the air.

He hit the ground, slid backwards a few feet and rolled another few feet, before slamming into the far wall.

The Titans could see large bleeding cuts on his upper arm and side.

Raven ran to help him, but before she could get close enough to check him over, Beast Boy put his hand up and said, "No."

Raven, wide eyed, said, "What do you mean, 'No'?"

Beast Boy stood up slowly, taking off his shirt and tearing it to make bandages.

While tying strips of cloth around his wounds, he growled and said, in a soft voice only Raven could hear, "Go help the people you'd _rather_ help. This is _my_ pain. You don't believe in wantin' to share any of your precious time with me, so I don't want you to be forced to share my pain with you. I _will_ help you if you are in trouble. I _won't_ let anyone hurt you, because it is part of my job and because I… I _really_ like you. And from now on, I'll do what you want. I _will…_ _stay… away… from… **you**_."

Before the shocked Raven could reply, Beast Boy had changed to a velociraptor and ran back through the open door.

Robin screamed for the Titans to follow Beast Boy and ran towards the door. He stopped next to Raven as the others ran past and asked, "Is BB alright?"

Raven blinked and said, "I don't know."

Robin then asked, "Are _you_ alright?"

As Raven turned her head to answer, Robin saw a single tear forming in the corner of her eye. She whispered, "_No_."

Robin started to say something, remembered the lightning bolt and said instead, "Lets go. The others need our help." He then grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her through the doorway.

Cyborg yelled, "Incoming!"

Robin and Raven dropped to one knee just in time to remain untouched as a large, green, screaming lizard sailed gracefully overhead. The screaming stopped when Beast Boy landed in an undignified heap a few feet away.

While Robin checked on Beast Boy, Raven took the opportunity to assess the situation.

She saw Cyborg pulse-firing his sonic cannon at what appeared to be smaller versions of the first insectoid they saw in the previous room. But there were a _lot_ more of them.

Starfire and Bumblebee were also doing a fair amount of damage, green and silver bio-static energy pulses shattering each creature struck.

More muffled sounds of struggle were coming from a writhing mass in a darkened corner of the room. Beast Boy and Robin had moved to either side of Raven, starting towards the far corner, where they assumed Landon was being overwhelmed.

Before the trio had taken more than a few steps, sections of the pile shattered, and through the resulting spaces Landon could be seen fighting for his life with what appeared to be some sort of sword. But as other creatures moved to fill in the spaces, a mace-wielding female could be seen!

Beast Boy shifted to a roaring grizzly and waded in, shattering an insect with each swipe.

Raven gathered several up in with her dark energy, smashing them against the walls and each other.

Robin hit one with a birdarang, drawing a small group away from the others. He then froze them in place with an ice grenade and reduced them to icy rubble with his bo-staff.

Beast Boy, sensing something, looked around for more of the insectoid creatures. He saw two rearing up behind Raven and Robin. Snarling, he charged. Leaping over the surprised pair, he grappled with the two monsters, getting raked across his legs and arms with razor sharp talons for his trouble.

Raven pulled one off of Beast Boy with her dark powers, flinging it away and against a wall. Beast Boy knelt on the remaining creature and started to rake and pound it with his massive paws. It broke into shards, and he beat the shards. It crumbled to dust, and he pounded the dust.

He stopped when he realized that he was the only one still fighting. All the other creatures had been destroyed. He got up and walked toward the nearest wall, shifting back to humanoid form as he went. After transforming, he staggered the last few steps to the wall, leaned his back against it, and slid to a sitting position.

Beast Boy looked up, wiping blood and dust from his eyes. He saw the others staring at him in wide-eyed shock and worry. He saw Raven moving toward him.

"I said NO!" he shouted. "My pain! MINE!"

He started to rip some more of his clothing to make more bandages, and promptly passed out.

Raven went to Beast Boy and started to heal him, but hesitated, noting that he had numerous old scars over most of his body.

Her eyes started to water a bit as she slowly realized that she had no idea. She had never seen him with any of his uniform off, not even his gloves and boots. His suit changed with him and the scars never carried to any of his animal forms.

She started to remember all the times she had called him everything but a child of God, thrown him through windows, slammed him into walls, ran away from him and just plain ignored him. But the little bonehead always came back. _ Always_. She had believed that she did it for his own good, to keep her emotions in check, to prevent the destruction of things and people around her.

That reason was no longer good enough.

She shook these thoughts off and proceeded to heal him.

Robin asked, "What's that about?"

Raven replied, voice cracking, "I don't want to talk about it. I will heal him just enough to keep him going. Do _not_ let him know that I did this. He doesn't want me to heal him at all. He said he doesn't want to share his pain with me. I'm not saying anything else about it."

Robin stared at Raven for a few moments and said, "AlrightBut remember, we are here with you. We are here for you. We will help you all we can. But in the end, _you two **must** _deal with this."

The Titans were distracted by two flashes of light just off to the side. They turned toward the source just in time to see Landon and his unknown companion pulling their hands out of their personal dimension portals.

This time, the boys were distracted. The woman was about a foot shorter than Landon, also olive skinned and fit. As far as facial features, as with Landon, the teens saw what they _needed_ to see.

The fact that she was also, as we say in the 'Old Country', _very healthy_ is what drove the males to distraction.

Her black uniform was emblazoned with a red crest that had what looked like a mongoose's silhouette in the center. The uniform fit loosely in some places and was stretched so taut in others it seemed as though if you listed really closely, you could hear it screaming for mercy.

Starfire brought her Robin back to reality by squeezing one of his still medium-rare butt cheeks, causing him to yelp in pain, blink and look at Starfire. Starfire smiled sweetly at him and wiped the drool from his mouth.

Bumblebee looked at her own chest, grimaced and stepped back into the shadows, but not before slapping some of the taste (and drool) from Cyborg's mouth.

The woman pointed at herself and said, "Oya."

Raven stood up and started to cast her language spell.

Landon raised his hand and said, "Unnecessary."

Raven raised an eyebrow and watched as Landon put two fingers together and placed them on his companion's temple. There was a small blue flash from his fingers.

Oya then smiled and said, "My name is Marsha. I already know who you are, Landon just told me all he knows about you." She looked at Beast Boy and her smile widened. Raven's eye twitched a bit, but she still watched as Marsha proceeded to heal Landon's cuts and bruises, using a technique similar to Raven's.

Raven stared, wide-eyed, at Marsha for a long moment before Marsha said, "I learned it from watching you." She then glanced at Beast Boy. "May I?"

Raven thought a moment. She did not like the idea of another person putting their hands on Beast Boy, especially _this_ person. Even worse, she did not know why. But she relented. "Yes. Please."

Marsha knelt down in front of Beast Boy and proceeded to run her hands over the worst of his injuries. Raven hands clenched into fists, but she continued to stand and watch.

Slowly, Beast Boy woke up. The first thing he saw was a mass of purple hair.

He pushed Martha back and screamed, "I said N…", then grew silent when he saw Martha's face. He looked around and saw Raven standing behind the woman, trembling slightly. He frowned, then grinned.

He looked at the healer and asked, "What's your name?" After Martha's reply, he asked, "Why did you heal me?"

Martha said, "Because you are an ally. You fight with us and you don't even know who or what we are. And because she (nods toward Raven) _needed_ you healed. But none of that really matters, because one doesn't need a reason to help another. Only to destroy another."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. He stood up and walked to Raven. They looked at each other and said, at the same time, "We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – That Was Unexpected**

Raven started walking towards an area away from the others, when she didn't see him follow, she turned to give Beast Boy a questioning look.

Beast Boy stared at his shuffling feet and said, "But not right now. I'm still **_way_** too angry. Talkin' with you right now would be, like you say, '_pointless_'." He said the last word with a snarl, believing he was accurately mimicking Raven.

With that, he moved away from Raven, put his back against the nearest wall, and sat with his knees drawn to his chest. He laid his head down on his knees and was silent.

He wasn't really _that_ angry; he just wanted to see if he could make _her_ sweat for a change.

Raven, wide-eyed and blinking, quickly raised her hood and went to a spot she thought was as far away from Beast Boy as possible. She sat in lotus position, facing the wall. Although she was repeating her mantra over and over again, she never managed to levitate.

Marsha and Landon silently watched this exchange. Marsha started to move to Beast Boy, to help him with his anger.

Landon put a hand on her shoulder, pulled her away and whispered, "No. Those two must work this out for themselves. Their issues go far beyond anger."

"But, Landon!" Marsha began, "Reducing the anger will get them to talk sooner."

Landon said, "Beast Boy is not angry. Not in the sense you believe. Besides, if _you_ go to talk to him, you will raise _her_ anger."

Marsha raised a questioning eyebrow.

Landon continued, "Did you not notice? She _hesitated_ before _giving you permission_ to heal Beast Boy. Raven wanted him to see _her_ when he first noticed his pain was gone. That's why she stood behind you, to let him know that she at least _tried_ to do what he wanted of her. Leave them be."

"If Raven and Beast Boy cannot figure out a way to settle their differences," he smirked, "I'm sure their teammates _will_ help them find a way."

As Beast Boy and Raven moved to their respective areas, Cyborg decided to take a look around and examine some of the trashed mechanisms. He was particularly interested in the red gems that were scattered about.

While making his way to one of the destroyed machines, he glimpsed Robin out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and did a double take, and immediately fell to his knees, laughing, pointing wildly and slapping the floor with unbridled glee.

Cyborg, gasping, said, "Come over here, widdle Wobin. You know you shouldn't have those nasty birdawangs and dirty explosive discs. Those things are much too dangerwous for widdle babies to pway wif."

He couldn't catch his breath enough to say anything else before dissolving into a guffawing puddle on the floor.

Bumblebee glanced over in the direction Cyborg was pointing. She started walking over to him to try to stop his laughing or at least, quiet him down a little.

The closer she got to Cyborg, however, the more she realized just what it was that she had seen and started snickering. By the time she reached the metal Titan, she was doubled over, holding her sides. She fell to the floor beside Cyborg, laughing just as loudly as he was.

They glanced at each other and stopped laughing.

Bumblebee said, "Look, Cy, I really am sorry. That didn't come out right. I wasn't feeling sorry for you because I think you're not dateable. I felt sorry because I don't like baseball. I have never liked baseball. I will never like baseball. But I really, really like you. And I didn't want to give you any reason to try to find someone else to go with you."

She then took a breath and continued, "Please forgive me. I really am sorry."

Bumblebee then licked one finger and ran it along the top ridge of his still-human ear, causing Cyborg to shudder as she added, "Please, Sparky?"

Cyborg stared at Bumblebee for a while.

Frowning, he whispered, "No fair messin' with the 'spot', Bee."

Then he grinned and said, "Besides, you know I can't stay mad at you for long, girl. I really like you, too."

The pair then turned their attention back to Robin, and the unrestrained laughter continued.

A red-faced Robin rolled his eyes skyward. Turning his back to the pair, he was rewarded with the sound of fading laughter.

Robin started to glare at the floor, but Starfire grabbed his hand and squeezed it, saying "Do not worry yourself, friend Robin. They are but jealous of the fact that your legs are much better looking than theirs. At least I think so."

Seeing him brighten a bit, Starfire then leaned closer and breathed into Robin's ear, "Do you remember when friend Cyborg was turned into the Bear of Teddies? And friend Raven was a fluffy, white rabbit?"

When Robin started to laugh out loud, Starfire turned him around and hugged him, saying, "It is glorious that you are once again without the sadness, friend Robin!"

Robin braced himself, but the hug wasn't as bone crushing as usual. He put his arms around the girl and felt that everything was ok.

While he was near Starfire, he feared nothing.

He had engaged in battle with beings far beyond his level and found a way to defeat them. But it was because _she_ was in danger. The enemy had hurt _her_. He wanted them to realize that hurting _his_ Starfire while he lived was the most _foolish_ thing anyone could do.

He thought about what it would be like without _her_ and he blinked rapidly, trying to hold back tears.

He decided to tell Starfire how he felt now. _Right now_. Before anything else happened to give him an excuse not to tell her.

"Star…" he began.

He was rudely interrupted by Cyborg's voice booming throughout the chamber, asking, "Hey! Where are all the red crystals and spare parts? They were just here a moment ago!"

Since every one in the chamber was preoccupied, no one had noticed the destroyed mechanoids phasing through the floor, along with the crystals.

Landon volunteered, "Maybe they just took longer to dissolve than my previous adversary."

Cyborg shrugged and said, "You're probably right. I really want to examine one of those crystals, though. Maybe I could adapt one to use as a power source, in case I run short while we're still here."

Landon asked, "What makes you think they may have been a power source?"

Cyborg replied, "Because the crystal was still pulsing even after the unit had been destroyed."

Landon nodded and with Marsha in tow, started toward the door leading to the next room.

Bumblebee piped up, "Hey, how's about waiting for us to get settled a bit before opening the door?

Marsha replied, "It may be better if you came in after us. Besides, not to be rude, but this is our test. If we cannot make it through without you, we will not be chosen to explore the new face of our world. It is very important to us that we are considered worthy."

Bumblebee looked to Robin. "Hey, Stoplight! We're not gonna let them go in there without us, are we?"

An exasperated Robin, realizing that he will have to postpone his talk with Starfire again, glared at Bumblebee, sighed and said, "No."

He then whispered to Starfire, "Go check on Raven, make sure she's ready to move."

Starfire nodded, and moved over to kneel in front of Raven. When she saw the dried tears on the empath's face, she whispered, wide-eyed, "Friend Raven? You have been crying?"

Beast Boy's hyper-sensitive hearing picked up Raven's name just in time to hear Starfire's whispered question.

"Raven?" he thought.

"Crying?" Beast Boy was stunned. Raven never cries. She's way to strong for that.

He shuddered and said, under his breath, "This is because of me? This has gotten way out of hand. I want to make her laugh, not cry."

Beast Boy stood and walked over to where Starfire and Raven were. He waved Starfire away and knelt behind Raven. He then said, "Raven, I'm sorry. I'm ready to talk, now."

Raven growled, in a husky voice, "Well, I'm not."

Beast Boy winced, but said nothing, thinking, "Well, I deserved that." Then he asked, "Will you walk with me to the door?"

Raven said nothing, but stood up and made her way to the door. Beast Boy and the other Titans followed close behind.

Bumblebee asked about the symbol on Landon's uniform. "I notice that your symbol is different from Marsha's. Yours looks like a snake. Marsha's looks familiar, but I can't quite pin down the silhouette."

Beast Boy said, "Dude, it's a mongoose. The snake and mongoose are natural enemies. The mongoose can absorb a lot of snake venom before it's taken out."

He then turned to Marsha. "But you two aren't enemies, at least not from where I'm sittin'. Soooooooo, what gives?"

"We are not enemies, but we are opposites. The Snake clan is a warrior faction." Marsha began, "They are trained exclusively in the art of breaking things and killing people." Marsha continued, "Members of the Mongoose clan are trained to be diplomats. We are nurturers, for lack of a better term. We try to get people to work together, to keep them from killing each other to get what they need."

She then brushed her hand lightly against Landon's and said, "We have learned much from each other since our pairing, though. Landon has taught me to defend myself, in case diplomacy fails.  
I believe he said, 'Sometimes, the only way to get someone to believe that a peaceful solution is acceptable is to show them the alternative.'"

Landon, after grabbing Marsha's hand and squeezing it, said, "And Marsha has taught me to make sure a situation requires violence before using it.  
She said, 'Violence is not the answer. Violence is the question. The answer is yes or no.'"

Beast Boy said, "Pairing?"

After staring at the back of Raven's head for a few moments, he looked at Marsha and said, "Oh, ok." And followed them through the open doorway.

The next room was much larger than the previous ones and had no roof! Sunlight bathed the area and was glinting off the large body of water in the center of the room. There was a narrow sandy bank on each side. In front of the group, a few yards away, two large rowboats sat in the water, tied to a pier.

Starfire was beside herself with glee. She floated around the area, saying, "This is glorious! I so love the sunlight!"

She beamed at Robin and asked, "Please, friend Robin, walk with me down to the edge of the water?"

Robin said nothing, just smiled, took her hand and started walking.

Beast Boy was not so pleased with this place. The closer the group got to the water, the more ill at ease he was, but he said nothing. He figured he was just sensing the latest 'test' coming their way.

Before Raven could step into one of the boats, Beast Boy rushed to get into one before she did, and held his hand out to her. Raven stood, silent for a few seconds, before reluctantly taking the offered hand and allowing Beast Boy to help her step into the rowboat.

Raven, Starfire, Robin and Beast Boy were in one boat; Cyborg, Bumblebee, Landon and Marsha were in the other. Beast Boy sat, grabbed the oars and started rowing toward the opposite shore.

Cyborg did the same and started up with a rendition of 'O Sole Mio', but after being glared at by both parties, muttered, "Philistines", and continued rowing in silence.

When they were nearly half way across, Raven slid closer to Beast Boy and said, "I'm ready to talk now."

Beast Boy looked at her. She hadn't noticed the sweat pouring off his face until then.

He said, "I'm sorry, Raven, but I can't. You know that weird feelin' you get when you're walkin' up the last three steps out of the basement? Well, that's how I feel about this place. All I want to do is get you…uh…us, to the opposite shore and out of this room as fast as I can. Once we get to the other side, I'll listen 'til my ears fall off. So, please wait. Please?"

She nodded in agreement, but didn't move away.

For another minute, all that could be heard was the sound of two sets of oars slapping the water. Every one started looking around, wondering why nothing was happening yet.

Suddenly, two metallic tentacles erupted from the water, wrapping themselves around Marsha and Bumblebee. Bumblebee immediately shrank to insect size, avoiding the coil, firing bio-electric blasts at it as she gained altitude.

Marsha was dragged underwater before she could react.

Landon screamed, "No!" and immediately dove in after her.

Beast Boy growled, " I knew it, I _knew_ it!" He then released the oars and dove in, morphing into a shark after hitting the water.

Starfire started to dive, but Robin stopped her, giving her a rebreather from his utility belt like the one he was already wearing, before diving in himself.

Raven enclosed herself in a dark energy bubble before going in.

Bumblebee and Cyborg remained in and near the boats, since the metal man was not equipped for underwater work, and bio-electric stings don't work well underwater.

Cyborg, in frustration, unlimbered his sonic cannon and pushed his face into the water, looking for something to shoot at. He could see faint flashes of green light, but he couldn't see where or what was being shot at.

The tentacle was constricting, forcing all the air from Marsha's lungs and pulling her further into the murky water. She struggled, but couldn't get any leverage to try to push herself out of its grasp.

She started to pass out.

There was a flash of light, and suddenly, Landon was there, hacking at the tentacle with a massive, double-bladed axe. The tentacle parted. Grabbing the unconscious Marsha, he made a frantic dash for the surface.

Starfire and Robin had gotten close enough to the creature's body to see that it resembled a giant squid. No eyes, but a large, gem, pulsing with a reddish light, was in the middle of its 'face'. She remembered hearing Cyborg mention that the crystal may be a power source, so she fired a series of starbolts at it.

They bounced harmlessly away.

Robin fired a couple of explosive discs towards the gem, but other tentacles slapped them away.

Starfire was about to move in closer to hit it, but stopped when she saw Robin grabbed by one of the tentacles.

She started to panic when she could not pull the tentacle off him. His struggles were growing weaker.

Finally, remembering what Landon had done, she reached under the tentacle with the arm closest to Robin, and then slammed her other arm down on it as hard as she could, and the tentacle separated!

She quickly grabbed him and moved toward the surface.

Raven saw that her magic bolts were also having no effect on the creature, there was very little debris to throw at it and it was too large for her to move. She was tiring and started moving her bubble back toward the surface, when she was captured by two of the coils.

Raven was in trouble.

The coils were constricting, causing the pressure inside the bubble to increase.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Gold At Last!**

A few minutes after the crew had entered the water, Landon broke the surface. He looked at Marsha and back at Bumblebee. Bumblebee grabbed Marsha and laid her down in the boat to check on her. Marsha moans and starts to wake up, holding her ribs.

Bumblebee asks, "How are you feeling?"

Marsha replies, "I am alright, a little sore from being crushed a bit, but healing."

Bumblebee nods and looks at Landon. He nods and asks Cyborg and Bumblebee to get Marsha to the opposite shore. Marsha starts to complain, but Landon cuts her off with a look.

Cyborg starts to ask about the others, when Starfire bolts up out of the water, carrying Robin.

Cyborg scans Robin and screams, "He's not breathin', Bee!"

Bumblebee starts to move to Robin, but stops short when Starfire whispers, "His heart is no longer beating. He is _dead_! My Robin is **_dead_**! **_ I have failed him!_**"

Starfire then rockets up, tears streaming down her face, screaming for vengeance.

Cyborg scans Robin again and shouts to the quickly retreating Starfire, "Star, wait! Robin is not dead! His heartbeat is faint, but its still there!"

Starfire was beyond hearing.

He then turns to Bumblebee and said, "Help him! He's still not breathin'!"

As Bumblebee shifted to Robin and started CPR, Cyborg asked about the others still below.

Landon replies, "I'm going back to help them! Please, get yourselves to the opposite shore as quickly as possible!"

As Cyborg states, "These oars aren't fast enough, what can I do?" Marsha moves to Robin, using her new powers to heal him as best she could.

"It appears he has some broken ribs and his leg bone is cracked." Marsha says, running her hands over Robin, healing the worst of his injuries.

Cyborg gets an idea to use his sonic cannon propulsion for the boat. Sitting in the back, he puts the tip of the cannon's barrel in the water. Using an oar in the other hand to steer, he raises the intensity of the beam until the boat is moving at a fast, steady pace through the water. He felt proud of himself for figuring out this puzzle, until he heard a faint banshee wail getting louder.

Starfire had stopped her rapid ascent and arced down, speeding towards the creature below the surface of the lake. Diving from a quarter mile up, she intends to ram the gem to destroy it.

As she gets closer, building up speed, she screams, "You have taken him from me! I didn't get to tell him…_aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!"

Just before she could reach the lake, a steel tentacle broke the surface.

Beast Boy sees that Raven is caught.

In a panic, he swims as fast as he can towards one of the offending tentacles, mouth open. "If I can chew my way through one of those coils, Rae will be able to get away." he thought.

Before he can reach it, he's grabbed by another tentacle. He changes to a minnow to escape, but the action slows him down. He feels his heart rising up into his throat as he sees the bubble crack!

He starts toward a tentacle again, changing back into a great white shark as he goes.

Landon appears, seemingly from nowhere, hacking at one of the tentacles. The undamaged one uncoils from Raven's bubble and slaps Landon back. Landon drops his axe and starts to sink deeper into the murky water, trailing air bubbles.

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Bumblebee have just made it to the opposite shore and are unloading their charges.

Cyborg screamed, "Bee, what's happenin'? What's makin' that noise?"

Bee looked up and said, "Its Star." then, "Star, watch out!" as a metallic tentacle erupted from the surface.

Cyborg turns at Bumblebee's scream, just in time to see a screeching Starfire slapped by a tentacle and speeding, unconscious, toward their position.

"Star!" he screams. Thinking, "She's not gonna survive the impact at that speed", he raises his sonic cannon and points it at Starfire. "God, please let this work," he says, and fires.

Marsha has recovered enough to drag Robin further inland, closer to the next door. Robin is still out of it, his breathing shallow, but his heartbeat is stronger.

Cyborg hits Starfire with a series of low power sonic cannon pulses to slow her down enough for Bee to catch her and lower her to the ground near Marsha and Robin. Marsha stares at the many small cuts on her extremities and the large, angry bruise on Starfire's torso. She starts trying to heal Starfire after noticing the small trickle of blood running from her mouth.

Marsha repairs the alien princess as much as she can, stopping when she sees Starfire start to come around. Marsha wanted to let her know that Robin was just sleeping, but she had taxed herself too much and passed out from the strain.

Starfire sits up, blinking, trying to assess the situation. Her searching eyes land on Robin.

Beast Boy changes to a dolphin and shoves Raven up thru the remaining coil, taking her place.

The coil constricts and catches Beast Boy. Raven starts to move toward the struggling green dolphin to help. Beast Boy shifts to human form and with his free arm, jabs his finger toward the surface. Waiting until Raven starts to move away, he changes to a barracuda to escape the constricting coil and races toward Landon.

Bee sees a Raven's head bob to the surface and flies out to get her. Raven waves her back and forms her Ravenshadow to transport herself to the shore with the others.

Cyborg points to Robin and a dazed Starfire, saying, "Marsha did her best, but she couldn't go the distance. And…and Star thinks Rob is dead. Please work on him first."

Raven nods and moves toward the couple.

As Raven starts to heal Robin, Starfire looks up, eyes emitting a very bright green light. She clenched her fists and growled, "It is too late. _Did you not_ _hear_ _me_? **_It is too_**…"

Her voice trailed off as Robin sat up, holding his ribs and asked, "What's too late? What did I miss? Star? Have you been crying?"

Bumblebee screams and points, and all see a single green tentacle holding Landon above the water, moving at high speed toward the shore. She flies out and grabs Landon, taking the weight off Beast Boy so he could swim faster.

As soon as Landon is taken, Beast Boy transforms to a dolphin, breaks the surface and shifts to a hawk, to fly the rest of the way in. He doesn't get far before the tentacle damaged by Landon shot forward and enclosed the shape shifter in a crushing embrace.

There was a screech of pain and a sickening crack of bones breaking. The pain caused Beast Boy to pass out and shift back to human form. Instead of crushing him to death, however, the mechanical squid threw him instead, straight toward the wall.

Raven screamed, "_NO_!" as she tried desperately to use her telekinetic powers to stop the green teen from slamming into the wall. She couldn't stop him from hitting the wall, but was able to slow Beast Boy enough to stop the impact from being fatal.

Raven gently lowered him to the ground and immediately started to work on her unconscious teammate.

Landon made his way to Marsha, holding his ribs. Her eyes fluttered open and seeing Landon standing there; she started to smile, until she saw him holding his ribs. She immediately started healing him. When he thought the pain could be dealt with, he pushed away from Marsha, and opened a portal.

When the damaged tentacle had disappeared under the water, everyone thought it was over. As the group looked out over the lake, they saw a silvery shape rise rapidly out of the water. An inhuman screech issued from it, mixed in with a low pitched moan, as if it was in pain.

Bumblebee and Cyborg stood and charged their weapons up, ready to dish out some more pain if it kept advancing.

Starfire positioned her body in front of Robin's. She was still to weak to fight, but she was determined not to lose her Robin again.

Beast Boy was now awake and tried to rise, but Raven pushed him back down, growling in her standard monotone, "They can handle this. Right now, you belong to me. Lay down and let me heal you."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and tried to push her off so he could rise.

He stopped trying when he heard Raven's shaking voice say, "Please?"

Beast Boy stared at her in wide eyed shock, then said, "Yes, Dear." And rolled over on his side, facing away from Raven, so she couldn't see the wide grin gracing his face. Raven didn't mind, though, because she didn't want him to see her fighting the smile slowly spreading across her face.

The monster was fully out of the water now, and slowly advancing, still flailing its one good tentacle. It looked like a cross between a giant squid and centipede, rearing back and creeping along on its many short legs.

Cyborg and Bumblebee were yelling at the thing in frustration, their barrage of sonic blasts and bio-stings having no effect.

"How are we 'posed to stop this frickin' thing?" Cyborg roared.

Starfire said, "I think breaking the red colored gem might work, friend Cyborg."

Cyborg sighed and said, "You may be right, but none of our energy weapons are workin', Star. They just bounce off."

Landon screamed, "Duck!" and threw what looked like an oversized boomerang at the remaining good tentacle. It slashed through, causing the now useless arm to drop to the ground. Landon groaned and fell over, holding his still aching ribcage. The boomerang, returning to its sender, imbedded itself in the wall behind Landon and Marsha.

The creature, screaming in pain, kept up its advance.

Robin then said, "Cy, if you got the sonic, we got the boom."

As Cyborg, grinning, stood and took aim, Robin looked at Starfire and said, "Do it just like you've seen me, Star. I know you can do this. Just press the button, then throw it at the gem."

"But Robin…" Starfire began.

"_No buts!_ _I have faith in you_. _You…can_…_do this_."

Starfire nodded and took the explosive disc from Robin. She nodded at Cyborg, pressed the button and threw the disc straight at the gem.

Just before it reached its target, Cyborg yelled, "Pull!" and fired his sonic cannon at full intensity. The beam caused the blast from the disc to act as a shaped charge, its full force landing right on the crystal.

The Titans' gamble paid off. The red gem fragmented, then shattered, driving most of the fragments into the body of the monster, shredding various critical circuits. With one last wail of pain, the creature fell sideways, its form disappearing in a shower of silvery particles before hitting the ground.

Raven and Beast Boy were laying on their stomachs now. Raven's hands were on Beast Boy's back, the tops of their heads touching. Their faces were turned toward the battle, both so tired that they couldn't move.

Raven murmured, "See, I told you they could handle it."

Beast Boy slurred, "Raaaeee? Why can't I move?"

Raven responded, "Because when I heal someone, I use my energy and theirs. People use energy when they heal themselves, anyway. I just use it faster."

Beast Boy said, "Oh. Soooooooo…that means you can't move either."

Raven weakly replied, "Yes."

Beast Boy said, "Ok."

The shape shifter, realizing that this may be his only chance to get the answers he was looking for, started off with, "Rae? Why don't you like me? And before you say, 'I like you, BB', remember, this is Beast Boy you're talkin' to. I know I'm not all that smart, but I know that I'm the only one who gets thrown out of windows, slammed into walls and sent screamin' to other dimensions just for sayin' hello or tellin' a joke."

Before Raven could answer, he continued, "That last dimension was pretty bad, too. All the people there were short, creepy, light blue and only had one of everything. _You ever seen a nose with only one nostril_? _It ain't pretty, Rae_! They laughed at me all the time I was there. Just pointed…and laughed."

Cyborg had turned his hearing up so he could listen in on the conversation. He had his back to the exhausted pair, so they couldn't see the smile creeping across his face at Beast Boy's mention of his last dimensional trip. He pointed his sensors at them and saw that their vital signs were ok, so, he continued his conversation with the rest of the group, giving them a blow by blow of what he was hearing.

Raven answered, "I don't single you out, Beast Boy, I…I treat the others the same way."

To which Beast Boy replied, "Yeah, sometimes… but they have to do somethin' really harsh in order to get punished. But you still do things with them, like trainin' or workin' on the T-car or goin' to the mall. But you won't even talk to me. Just sittin' next to you seems to cause you pain."

He whispered this, "When we're alone, you just get up and leave."

Beast Boy's eyes were burning, now. He blinked, thinking, "God, please, I've gone all day thinkin' about this without cryin'. I don't want her thinkin' I'm weak _and_ an idiot!"

Raven wasn't faring much better. She couldn't stop her tears. She was still touching Beast Boy, so she got the full brunt of the wave of emotions flowing from him.

She was still trying to decide what answer to give, when Logic spoke up; "Nothing's blowing up."

Then Bravery yelled, "This is our chance! We're too weak to break anything or hurt anyone! _TELL HIM NOW_!"

Raven began with, "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I hurt you that much. I really don't want to hurt you, but I thought it was the only way to keep you away from me."

She continued with, "My powers are based on my emotions. If I am in control, I can direct that power to do what I want it to do. You were causing me to lose more and more control. I didn't know of any other way to stop losing control other than avoiding you."

Beast Boy sighed and said, "So you're tellin' me that I make you lose control just by being around you?"

Raven replied, "Yes", relieved that he understood.

Beast Boy sighed again, saying, "Come on, Rae, you don't have to lie to me. Landon is the only one I've seen that causes you to blow things up just by standin' there." He spat that name out like it was the nastiest thing he had ever tasted.

His wave of jealousy slapped her like a bag of nickels. Raven stammered, "He has the same kind of elf ears that you do. I think your ears are…cute."

"Really? Landon's ears are pointed? I didn't notice that."

Raven then asked, "But if you felt that way, why did you tell me to leave after you had freed me underwater? Why did you go after him?"

Beast Boy whispered, "I wanted you to hurt. Not physical pain, 'cause I know I can't help much with that. I know you would have felt better if you had gone after him to try to save him. An'…I…I…didn't wanna see you go past me after him."

He continued, "I figured if I was the one to bring him back, you'd maybe think I was more than an idiot. I know it was a stupid thought, but I was mad and selfish and I'm sorry."

Raven was silent for a moment before whispering, "Why wouldn't you let me heal you?"

Beast Boy took a deep breath and said, "'Cause I gave up. I figured that I wouldn't keep makin' you do things you don't like to do. You always looked like you were suckin' on a lemon when you had to put your hands on me, an' I don't like you feelin' any pain, 'specially 'cause of me."

Beast Boy continued, "I decided that I would never be able to tell you how I really feel, because you never wanted to be alone with me."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy replied, "Because it was too embarrassing to say in front of the team. And every time I embarrass you, I get hurt."

Raven asked Beast Boy, "Please tell me now. Please?"

Beast Boy hesitated a moment before saying, "I…like you, Rae. A lot. I don't know when it happened. I just started seeing you differently. I always thought you were pretty, but you're a knockout when you're using your powers. Especially when you're floating."

Raven, incredulous, said in a small voice, "You like…_me_? You think_ I'm_ a knockout? _When did this happen_?"

Beast Boy said, "I don't know…I think it was after, you know…_him_." He continued, "Remember when you opened your door and hugged me? You looked up at me and _smiled_. At _me_! I wanted to kiss you then, but I didn't think that would be right. I decided to try it anyway, but Cy nailed me with a stankball. Anyway, I wanted to see you smile again. I've been tryin' ever since."

"But Terra…"

"She paid attention to me. She was willin' to hang out with me. But she was the same as _him_. I shoulda' known it was too good to be true, her wantin' to be with…me."

He continued, "Even after I found her at that school, she pretended like she didn't know me. I heard her friends talkin' to her about her 'creepy green stalker'. They knew who and what I am, but they still talked bad about me. And she didn't defend me, either."

"I do like you. As a team mate and a friend. Anything more would be dangerous because I don't have enough control. You make me feel. So I run away. I try not to hurt you, though. I only throw you through windows because I know you can fly. The windows are always open, though. I push you into walls, but not hard enough to really hurt you. And the dimensions I send you to are not dangerous."

She continued, "I thought that hurting your feelings would be enough to keep you away. But you always came back. Always. I was a little angry that you fell in so quickly with Terra. How happy you were with her. Because time spent with her was time not spent with me. I didn't think I would miss your attempts."

Raven finished with, "But when she was gone and you came back to try again, I didn't think that you wanted anything more than an occasional smile from me, because I'm not like Terra. I'm not like Terra…at all. I'm a half-demon. I'm Trigon's daughter. I'm dark and creepy and…I don't think I deserve…"

A wide-eyed Beast Boy said, "Wait…lemme get this straight…you think you're not good enough for me because one of your parents is the third most evil dude in the universe? Well…I say you can't pick your parents. It's not your fault you were born. What you do after you're born is your fault."

"You are one of the bravest, selfless and strongest people I know. Evil people are not like that. You deserve to be happy. I…I just wish you could be happy with me."

"Lets make a deal. If you let me decide whether or not you're good enough for me, I'll let you decide if I'm good enough for you. Deal?"

A smiling Raven replied, "Deal."

"Rae?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you, Rae?"

"Yes."

"I _still_ can't move, Rae. That's why you said yeah, isn't it?"

Raven started laughing, then. The rest of the group started trying to make themselves as small a target as possible for the destruction they were sure was coming their way. But Raven didn't have enough energy left to cause any problems. Even the laughter was feeble. She laughed for a while and was suddenly silent.

"Rae?"

"Rae?"

"RA…" Beast Boy shut up when he heard Raven snoring. He chuckled and said, "Dude, you are _such_ a wimp." And promptly passed out himself.

Cyborg, after uncurling himself from the fetal position, stuck his fist in the air and said, "Booyah."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – The Rest Of Chapter 4**

After Cyborg's exclamation, Robin said, "Its about time. We can finally leave them alone in the Tower and not have to worry about coming back to a war zone for a change."

Cyborg and Bumblebee looked at Robin and rolled their eyes.

Robin looked at the pair with narrowed eyes and said, "What?"

Bumblebee grabbed her head with her hands. Cyborg's human eye widened and he glanced between Robin and Starfire. Starfire never noticed this exchange. She was smiling, sitting very still and holding Robin as tightly as she could without hurting him.

Robin turned his head and stared at the wall. He remembered he had something to tell Starfire; he just didn't want to say it in front of them. Robin wanted only Starfire to hear what he had struggled for so long to say.

However, Landon and Marsha had noticed. Marsha had awakened sometime during the middle of the conversation between Beast Boy and Raven, and was spending her time healing Landon as much as he would allow.

The pair smiled at each other and nodded. They stood and moved toward Robin and Starfire. Marsha offered to heal Robin as much as she could. Landon offered to show Starfire some of the exercises that he used to help maintain his fighting skills.

At first, both Starfire and Robin…resisted the idea of leaving their comfort zones, but eventually decided it would be a good thing. They could always return to that spot, after all.

While Marsha was healing Robin and Landon was teaching Starfire, two separate conversations started at the same time, using the same questions.

As Marsha ran her hands over Robin's chest, she said, "You and your team mates are very accomplished warriors to be so young."

Landon, while demonstrating the first part of his ritual to Starfire, paused and awaited her reaction to his statement.

Starfire beamed a smile at her exercise partner, saying, "Thank you, friend Landon! But we would be no where near as accomplished without…." Her voice trailed off and her eyes flashed a bright green when she noticed Marsha…_caressing… **her** _Robin. She knew that Marsha was healing him, and she was grateful, but…still.

Landon placed his hand on Starfire's shoulder to turn her attention back to their training session.

Robin seethed, thinking, "That _sonofa_…how _dare_ he touch her. He can teach her exercises_ **without**_ touching her!"

Marsha asked Robin another question to tear his flinty gaze from Landon and Starfire.

"Do you feel more for that team mate than you do for the others?"

Robin, wide eyed, stammered, "No…Yes…I…yes, I do."

Landon asked Starfire, "How long have you felt this way?"

"…. I do not know…. It seems as though I have always felt this way."

Only Cyborg realized that the strange pair were eerily in sync with their questions, but decided to say nothing, for the moment.

Marsha, nodding, smiled and asked, "You and your team look so different from each other. Do you all come from different planets?"

Robin chuckled and replied, "No the only one from a different planet is Starfire."

Landon asked Starfire, "A warrior race?"

Starfire said, "Yes!"

Marsha looked at Robin, saying, "I can see why you are attracted to each other, then. What I don't understand is why you don't act on that attraction."

Starfire, cheeks burning from embarrassment, said, "I never thought the attraction was mutual, friend Landon. Robin likes me as a friend, as a member of the team, but I do not believe he looks on me as a potential mate."

Landon looked at Starfire for a long time before saying; "One thing I have learned as a warrior is to be ready for the time you or one of your team does not make it back."

Robin squinted his eyes, remembering how he felt when he thought about Starfire dying.

Before he could completely banish the thought, Marsha continued, "It would be a shame, a terrible tragedy, to regret not having said or did something when you had the chance. You are a warrior. You know that sometimes, boldness is a good thing. Be bold."

Landon looked back and saw that Marsha had returned to her sitting position against the wall. He looked at Starfire and said, "I am a little tired and need to rest a bit before moving into the next room. Thank you for exercising with me."

Starfire nodded and went to sit next to Robin, thinking about being bold.

Robin and Starfire's arms circled each other's waists. Their eyes were closed. Each taking a deep breath, they said, "I am yours, if you will have me."

Eyes wide with surprise, blushing furiously, they looked at each other, and started to laugh. They lay on the ground, still holding each other, as the laughter slowly trailed away into silence. After a short while, they fell asleep.

Cyborg stood and walked over to Landon and Marsha, grinning. "That was pretty smooth. You two linked together somehow?"

The pair looked at each other, blinked, then looked at Cyborg. Both grinning, they said, at the same time, "Whatever do you mean, my friend?"

Cyborg rolled his eyes and said, "Cute." He then walked over to Robin and removed his cape. Strolling over to the sleeping Raven, he removed her cloak. He rolled the cape and the cloak into a tube, while moving back to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee watched in amazement, squeaking, "Those two are going to destroy you, Sparky! What do you think you're doing?"

Cyborg sat next to Bumblebee, put the tube on his shoulder, drew her head down onto the makeshift pillow and said, "You're worth it, Bee."

Smiling broadly, Bumblebee managed to get comfortable enough to take a nap.

Cyborg then powered down all non-essential systems and waited for the others to wake up.

Martha, frowning, said, "I wish we could do something for Cyborg. It must hurt him greatly to not be able to offer his mate anything other than metal to snuggle up to."

Landon waved this away, saying, "Don't worry, Father will be able to help him. All we have to do is get Cyborg to him. Now, rest. I believe the next door is the last. It can only get worse from here."


End file.
